1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tissue anchor applicator and, more specifically, to a tissue anchor applicator and tissue anchor assemblies for atraumatic attachment of a tissue anchor to tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of recent technological improvements in surgical instruments, surgical procedures that were previously performed in a conventional or open fashion are now routinely performed using minimally-invasive surgical techniques (e.g., endoscopic, laparoscopic, etc.). Minimally-invasive surgical procedures are less invasive as compared to conventional surgical procedures and, thus, minimize trauma to the patient and reduce patient recovery time.
In endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, it is often necessary to provide instrumentation to move or manipulate tissue and organs located in or near the area of operation. Generally, laparoscopic surgical procedures involve the introduction of a gas, e.g., carbon dioxide, to insufflate a body cavity, e.g., the abdomen, to provide a working area for the surgeon. More particularly, a trocar device is utilized to puncture the peritoneum to provide an access port by way of a cannula through the abdominal wall. A tube supplying an insufflation gas may then be inserted through the cannula to insufflate the abdomen. The cannula typically includes a fluid-tight seal for maintaining the body cavity in the insufflated condition. Generally, a trocar/cannula is placed through the abdominal wall for introduction of each piece of surgical instrumentation which is necessary to carry out the surgical procedure. In this manner, the surgeon may view the surgical site through an endoscope provided through a first trocar/cannula, and may utilize a second trocar/cannula to introduce a surgical instrument such as a grasper, scissor, clip applier, stapler or any other surgical instrument which may be necessary during the particular surgical procedure.
Although the insufflation gas expands the abdomen to permit the surgeon to view the surgical site, it is often necessary to manipulate internal organs or tissues within the surgical site to provide a clear path to the surgical objective. In the past, surgeons have fastened anchors internally to soft tissue, or viscera, during surgical procedures using hooks or other sharp objects. As can be appreciated, the use of such hooks and other sharp objects may cause great trauma to a patient during the insertion, relocation and/or removal of these anchors.